(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to a production process for mattresses made up of a body of foam material with a waterproofing covering on the outer surface.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Mattresses made up of a foam rubber body are already known, either in an only piece or in layers joined in a sandwiched way; the foam material can be polyurethane, latex or a combination of these or other materials.
The practice of carrying out transverse openings in the foam rubber body of the mattresses is also known, to ease up the ventilation of the surface supporting the user, as for example according to the Spanish Utility Models 8902662, 9901047 and 200001179.
The incorporation of a waterproofing covering on the outer surface of the foam rubber body of the indicated mattresses is again known, according to the same mentioned Utility Models, so as to avoid the penetration of humidity in the same, either by the user's sweat or when it is cleaned.